Technologies currently exist for identifying products (i.e., physical items) electronically, using electronic identification transmissions generated by transmitters associated with the products. Identifying products electronically may be useful in a variety of situations. For example, electronic product identification may be useful for tracking the location of a product, managing product inventory, etc. Further, in some situations, it may be useful to generate an electronic product identification (EPID) report, i.e., a report providing information about products that have been electronically identified.